


ah - your lips!

by bene_elim



Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [10]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim
Summary: kiss prompts for b/b!! prompt: starting with eskimo kisses before moving on to soft kisses
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	ah - your lips!

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, as always! title from 'the kiss' by edith nesbit!  
> prompt: starting with eskimo kisses before moving on to soft kisses

They were curled up together, Balthamos’s wing shielding the world away from them, a cocoon of safety and feathery softness. The light was dim, peeking through only the small crevices that Balthamos’s wing didn’t cover. It was peaceful, warm, tranquil in a way that they hadn’t experienced in a long time, since the rebellion had been keeping them both busy and on their toes. Peaceful moments were golden nuggets to be treasured.

In the dim light, Baruch leant forward in Balthamos’s arms. He was aiming to kiss his beloved lips, but his nose hit Balthamos’s instead. He didn’t let this stop him; he rubbed his nose sweetly against his lover’s, and Balthamos rubbed back, in a moment so tender that Baruch’s heart melted. Balthamos never showed much emotion other than annoyance to everyone around him, but Baruch knew better: his heart was as soft as Baruch’s own, and it was all for Baruch to see.

Slowly, so slowly that they barely even noticed it happening, they migrated from eskimo kisses to proper kisses, lips joining and parting only to join again in soft breaths, parting again and realising that they missed each other’s touch and so joining again. The touches were so soft that they may as well have not been, but to Baruch, to Balthamos, it was perfect. It was exactly what they needed after the grating few days that they had had.

“My love,” Balthamos said.

“My dearest,” Baruch said.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! come join the hdm discord - message me at virgll.tumblr.com!


End file.
